Mr. Mischief
Mr. Mischief is the thirty-sixth book in the Mr. Men series by Roger Hargreaves. Story Mr Mischief plays tricks on everybody—he breaks Mr. Happy's chair by sawing the parts of it to bits with a saw, gives Mr. Greedy a rather unusual and rather disgusting cake that he baked him in which the chocolate is really mud instead of chocolate, the cream inside is really cotton instead of cream, and the icing is really toothpaste instead of icing, he even puts jam into Mr. Funny's hat! How very mean and naughty! One day Mr. Mischief tries to steal a wizard's wand, but what he doesn't know is that magic wands dislike being seized, but the wizard stops him and teaches Mr. Mischief a lesson by turning the tables on Mr. Mischief such as turning his porridge that he made himself for tea into sawdust, breaks his chair for revenge by sawing the parts of it it to bits and putting raspberry jam into his bed. By the end of the story, Mr. Mischief is as good as gold until he cuts Mr. Fussy's moustache in half! It just goes to show that sometimes, Mr. Mischief being Mr. Mischief, he really "just can't help" being mischievous! Voice Actors *David Shaw Parker (The Great Alphabet Hunt) *Gordon Peters (1995-1997) *Neil Crone (1997-1999) International publications & translations Mr. Mischief appears under the titles Monsieur Farceur (French), Ο Κύριος Σκανταλιάρης (Greek), 惡作劇先生 (Taiwan), 장난씨 (Korean), Unser Herr Schabernack (German) and Senhor Brincalhão (Portuguese). List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. *Mr. Happy *Mr. Greedy *Mr. Funny *the wizard *Mr. Fussy Title Characters Other Appearances These are other places the Title character appears in. *Little Miss Shy (on TV) *Little Miss Wise *Little Miss Trouble (On cover saying, "Here comes trouble.") *Mr. Mischief is caught at his own game (TV) *Isn't Little Miss Trouble Kind...(TV) *Mr. Mischief Becomes an Artist (TV) *Mr. Bounce Finds Paradise (TV) *That's Gratitude, Mr. Uppity (TV) *Little Miss Greedy: Belle of the Ball (TV) *Little Miss Late Beats Them All (TV) *Mr. Strong: King of the Circus (TV)(cameo) *Mr. Clumsy in the Brains and the Brawn (TV)(cameo) Trivia *On TV he appears in Little Miss Shy's episode. *He may have a crush on either Little Miss Trouble (he has been shown with her a few times in the original television series) or Little Miss Scary or Little Miss Naughty (they would probably get along quite well and quite nicely with each other) or Little Miss Bad (he was shown in her story, however, despite the people and some of the other Mr. Men and Little Miss Neat in the crowd looking at her with angry face expressions on their faces, he was also there but because he also does mean and naughty things like her, Little Miss Trouble and Little Miss Naughty, he was shown looking at her with a surprised face expression on his face with Little Miss Sunshine giving her a smug smile. The end of Little Miss Bad's story would be a perfect example to tell him to not give away his game and tricks like she did). Counterparts * Peter Pan (Disney's Peter Pan, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), * Mr. Beastly (Care Bears, both are bad), * Jokey Smurf (The Smurfs, both play pranks on people), * Pepito (Madeline, both like playing pranks and tricks on other people), * Henry (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), * Jack O' Lantern (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy, both like playing tricks and pranks), * Duncan (Total Drama, both play pranks), * Bart Simpson, Jimbo Jones, Kearney and Dolph (The Simpsons, all five are yellow and love to play pranks), * Orko (Masters of the Universe, both love mischief), * Dave and Denzil (Oakie Doke, all three are mischievous), * Pixie and Dixie (Hanna-Barbera, all three like getting into mischief), * Spud (Bob the Builder, both love getting into mischief), * Cat (Maurice Sendak's Little Bear series, both have a fondness for playing tricks), * Rabbit (Franklin the Turtle, both are pranksters, although Rabbit only did this once), * Theodore Jasper (Recess, both are pranksters), * Stingo (Fifi and the Flowertots, both are yellow and like to cause trouble), * Arry and Bert (The Railway Series, all three are yellow and naughty), * Bill and Ben (The Railway Series, all three yellow and love getting into mischief at others), * Bash and Dash (The Railway Series, all three are yellow and mischievous), * Mr. Mxyzptlk (Superman, DC Comics, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), * Cheshire Cat (Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both are mischievous and love playing tricks), * Rosie and Jim (Namesake series, all three like to play tricks and are mischievous), * Rat in a Hat (Bananas in Pyjamas, both love to trick other people at times and are tricked back), * Bananas in Pyjamas (namesake series, all 3 love to cause mischief and are yellow), * Horace Schemer (Shining Time Station, both like tricking other people and like getting into mischief), * Bendy (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, both are yellow and like causing trouble and mischief), * James (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), * Al E Gator (Rub-a-Dub-Rub, both are mischievous), * The Joker (Batman, DC Comics, both play pranks on people), * Norman Price (Fireman Sam, both are mischievous and always cause trouble), * Pingu (Namesake series, both are mischievous), * Ernie (Sesame Street, both like to cause mischief), * Mischievous Mike (Horrid Henry, both are mischievous), * Crash (Crash & Bernstein, both play pranks), * Naughty Nick (Letterland, both are yellow and can't help playing tricks on other people), * Itchy (The Simpsons, both are naughty and play pranks), * Ben (Outnumbered, both are naughty), * Woody (Toy Story, both are mischievous), * Sly (Noddy's Toyland Adventures, both are yellow and cause trouble), * Shag Rugg (The Hillbilly Bears, Hanna-Barbera, both are troublemakers), * Sneaker (The Shoe People, both are mischievous), * Whizzer the Mouse (Bump the Elephant, both are mischievous), * Will Quack Quack (Namesake series, both are yellow and can never stay out of trouble), * Gordon (The Railway Series, both get up to naughtiness), * Horace (Huxley Pig, both are rotten), * Uno, Duo and Trio (Fourways Farm, all four are mischievous), * Mr. Grime's Nephews (Raggy Dolls, all three are devious and cause trouble), * Vivyan (The Young Ones, both are believed to be naughty), * The Troublesome Trucks (The Railway Series, all cause problems for everyone), * Diesel (The Railway Series, both make schemes), * Barnaby Banana (The Garden Gang, both are yellow and naughty), * Peeves (Harry Potter, both are mischievous), * Prince Abdullah (Tintin, both love to play pranks on other people (e.g.: Tintin, Captain Haddock, Mr Happy)), * Muscle Man (Regular Show, both love to play pranks on people), * Shocky (Flushed Away,both are play pranks), * Reg (Noah's Island, both love to play pranks), * Habib (Fat Pizza, both are bad and play pranks on other people, He sometimes wears a yellow jacket), * Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes, both are crazy and play tricks on others), * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes, both play tricks on others), * The Gremlin (Looney Tunes, both are mischievous, bad and tricked others), * Screwy Squirrel (MGM cartoons, both are crazy, mischievous, screwy and plays tricks on others), * Woody Woodpecker (Woody Woodpecker series, both plays tricks on others), * Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls, both are naughty), * Tricky Dicky (ZZZAP, both play tricks on other people), * Shere Khan (The Jungle Book, both are devious), * The Three Acorns (Everything's Rosie, all four are mischievous), * Peanut Big Top (Lalaloopsy, both are pranksters), * Stingaling the Scorpion (Roald Dahl's Dirty Beasts, both are sneaky and devious), * Pumuckl (Meister Eder und sein Pumuckl, both get up to mischief), * Simba (The Lion King, both are yellow and get up to mischief), * Harvey Kneeslapper (Sesame Street, both are mischievous), * Bingo Beaver (The Get-Along Gang, both are pranksters). * Burnard and Zorch (All 3 of them are mischievous). See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Mr. Men series Category:Yellow characters Category:Oval characters Category:Blue Nosed Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Antagonists